More Reasons To Be Diffrent Among The Diffrent
by mae-E
Summary: Dark AngelHarry Potter crossover first fic be kind... max always knew she was diffrent even among her kind but she about to find out how diffrent she is! when secrets from the past of a mother she never knew come looking for her! revelations that will roc
1. prolog to the prolog

Hi, I'm mae-E. This is my first fan fiction ever so please be kind!! Normally I'm more a fanfic reader than writer but this idea just popped in to my mind and was just to cool to let go so I just had to write it down!! All reviews welcome all flamers will have to deal with Max! (  
  
The idea behind this story is crossing Dark Angel with Harry Potter. Because I've never seen it done before! How is that possible you ask? Well my idea is through her birth mother. Not much is known about the girl who gave birth to max at Manticore so what if maybe she ran away from the wizard world when she was younger and accidentally ended up in the Dark Angel dimension? What if so how max ended up related to him? Like a cousin or something? What if they came looking for the girl an ended up finding max? How would they react to max's secret of being a transgenic and part of the X5 line? How would max react to someone telling her that along with all of her other special abilities that she also has magic flowing through her veins? Will start with the birth of max's mother (I made up her name cause her name was never mentioned.) then to the day she left. Then flashes to somewhere in the second season of Dark Angel. If you want to see how I connect them to the same family tree read on! Make sure to tell me what you think?  
  
Now to insert the standard fanfic disclaimer  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HERE SO DON'T BUG ME!!!  
  
MORE REASONS TO BE DIFFERENT AMONG THE DIFFERENT  
(A Dark Angel/Harry Potter crossover fan fiction)  
  
Prolog to a prolog  
  
Somewhere in the concealing shadows of the night Brad Corkman and his girlfriend whom are both just barley sixteen meet with an adoption lawyer to give up there baby girl. They are heart broken but know it's the right thing to do. There both way to young and are in far over their heads in this situation. The baby sound asleep doesn't know this is the last time she'll ever be with her parents. The girl cries as she hands the baby over "Goodbye Rosha, I'll always love you!"  
  
The stress and shame of it all is much too much for the young couple and they breakup. They promise each other never to tell anyone their secret and go their separate ways. Times passes and both end up falling in love and marrying others and continue their lives never telling but never quite forgetting the child they gave away. 


	2. prolog

In case I forgot to mention the time runs a little different in the dimensions so that's how max is in season 2. And The harry potter world is just about after book 5. The rating of the story was cause I wanted to be sure I don't under rate it and I think dark angel was pg-13 also I couldn't think what the category should be but I know that dark angel is considered sci-fi. So I figured general sci-fi covered it all! If anyone seems o.o.c. it was cause it fit the story. Sorry I did my best!  
  
Ok on with the story.  
  
More Reasons to be Different Among the Different  
(A Dark Angel/Harry Potter crossover)  
  
Prolog  
  
"Miss Verona, Miss Evans if I have to ask the two of you to be quite and pay attention one more time It's detention for you both!" Shouted the professor. The girl on the left snapped to attention while the girl on the right just giggled. "Detention ohhh I'm so scared I'm shaken in my chair." The girl sarcastically whispered to the girl on her left. The girl's eyes widened in disbelief of her friend's statement. "Rosha would you cut it out your going to get us in trouble again!" "O come on Lilly live a little!" "So what do you want to do later?" "How about my homework!" "Yeah, like that's gonna take all night!" "It will to! We can't all race through our homework in an hour and still get straight A's, and besides you're 2 years ahead of me! You already took your owls. I've got major studying to do!" " Yea, yea, yea! All work and no play makes Lilly a dull girl! Besides you don't have to worry about those for another year!" "We can't all be wild child brains!!" "Well thank you so much!" Rosha put her hand on her chest and batted her eyes. "That so wasn't a complement!" "Close enough!" The rest of the class went by uneventfully. And surprisingly enough the girls didn't get in trouble. So as the girls meet up for lunch Rosha picked up where they left off earlier. "So what's it going to be tonight? Sneaking into the kitchen, exploring the dungeons, skinny dipping in the lake, exploring the forest, poking around the third floor, sneaking into the restricted section of the library?" "How about staying in the common room?" "Nah!!! That's boring." "There is nothing boring about being safe!" "Sure there is! It's no fun! A little excitement does the heart good! Unless you have already made plans with someone else?" Rosha wiggled her eyebrows to make her point. Her friend turned red and started to sputter a stream of um's and well's and ah's while trying to form words. Rosha smiled knowing she hit a nerve and said " hey here's a plan bring the person along and after dark we will sneak out and have a moonlight picnic by the lake. It's been warm at night lately. We can eat, throw rocks at the squid, and go swimming. That kind of stuff!" Before she could ask Rosha where she was going to get the food for this an owl arrived with a letter for Rosha. "Owls at this time of day? Strange I wasn't expecting anything." " Well open it see what it says!" Rosha opened the letter and saw her mother's penmanship scrolled across the page. As she started to read the letter her face changed from happy to sad and confused. "Well what does it say?" "It says my dad is sick and my mother is coming to tell me something important. But what could be so important that she couldn't write to me about it?" "don't know but it's got to be big really big if she is coming all the way up here with your dad at home ill." " Good point! Well anyway you me and whoever lakeside at 10:30, 11 ish?" " Well since I know you won't take no for an answer then sure." " See ya then" with that the girls parted ways and the day continued on.  
  
Later on after Dinner  
  
Rosha was lead to an office by a professor. When they arrived at the office the professor knocked on the door. The after being told to enter opened the door and Rosha walked in and saw her mother in the office talking to the headmaster. When she entered the room fell silent. Her mother finally broke the ice and greeted her daughter warmly. She sat next to her mother and just had a felling that whatever her mother was about to say was not going to be good. Just as Rosha was about to ask how her dad was doing, her mother asked her a question that completely caught her off guard!" "You do know how much your father and I love you right? "Yeah, is that what you came all the way up here for?" was the only thing Rosha could think of to ask. As she was so confused at the moment. Her mother smiled briefly then answered "that's part of it. The reason I came up was to tell you something important. Your father and I where going to wait till you got home this summer but since your father got sick we fell we should tell you now. We fell your old enough to know now. Honey your adopted!"  
  
************  
  
"What?" answered Lilly in sync with her friend while sitting on a blanket by the lake. The looks of shock were obvious even in the moonlight. Lilly looked at her friend's tear stained face. "That's right my mother came all the way up here to tell me I'm adopted!" said Rosha bitterly. "She also said that my real parents wished to remain anonymous but they where a very young teenage couple." "WOW!" said her friend. "Well it kind of explains some things like why I have Brown curly hair, and brown eyes, and a slight tan complexion. While both my parents are pale/fair complexions, blond hair, and blue eyes." Just as they were going to talk about it some more off in the distance of the forest were bright green lights. "I think we should go back inside now?" said Lilly. "I agree." said Rosha. As they all got everything together and started heading back Rosha realized they left something on the ground where they where and told her friend she would catch up. And then headed back to get what they forgot. When she got there for some unknown reason Rosha seemed compelled to check the strange lights out. As she neared the forest she started to also hear voices as well as the intense lights. As she got to a very big old oak she hid behind the massive trunk and watched a group of people in black standing around talking then every so often they shoot a green light at something in the center of a ring of twigs shaped like a cage. She couldn't believe it. This group of people was torturing a creature of some kind. She could hear it pleading for its life. Rosha had seen as much as she needed to. She didn't want to see any more. She just wanted to run as fast and as far as she could. She slowly backed away from the tree and after she got about 20 feet from the tree she thought it was safe to turn around and run. That's when she stepped on a twig the small snap seemed to echo like a thunderbolt. It got way to quiet way to fat. Terrified Rosha turned and dashed back up to school as fast as she ever ran in her life!  
She didn't stop running till she got to her room. She took a few deep breaths and then started to shake involuntarily. Soon the realization that if they knew someone uninvited was watching their party they wouldn't stop looking. Then the fear started to pour into her so fast she had to sit down. Had they seen her when she was running away? Did they give pursuit? Could they be in the school hunting for their unwanted eyewitness? She couldn't answer any of these questions flooding her mind and she couldn't dismiss them either. She realized that she might never be safe again! Her mind flashed to that poor creature then the thought that it could be her in that situation next terrorized her to no end! Her mind was made up she had to run. She quickly grabbed for some paper and wrote a note saying that she was leaving for her safety and others, and not to look for her. Then she grabbed some clothes and her wand and went down to the common room. Luckily it was empty and the fire was still lit. She picked up a book off of a chair nearby looked something up and then threw the book aside. The she turned to the fire threw in some kind of powder then pointed her wand at the flames and said she wanted to go some place safe where no one could ever find her ever! Then she said a few words in Latin. A bright purple light shot from her wand and went into the flames. The fire grew out of the fireplace at a surprisingly fast rate and filled the room. The flames danced around in every possible color imaginable. Then they grew closer and closer to her forming a ring around her. As they got closer they got higher until they reached from the floor to the ceiling. Was this right? The book didn't say anything about this. Then in a split second she saw the flames back up an inch then fly straight at her from all sides. The collision of all that hot energy and bright light overwhelmed her and then she shortly passed out and it all went dark!  
The next thing Rosha knew she could feel the warm sunlight on her face. She opened her eyes to find her self in a vast and empty grassy field. As she got up and started to look around at her surroundings she saw a rusting metal sign. Upon a closer look she could see the sign read Welcome to Seattle! Enjoy your stay! :) 


	3. chapter 1 a normal day sorta

Ok max and her world makes the scene! Will be awhile till I get the time to actually get to the part where they meet! Rather short chapter but sets up a more normal day.  
  
More Reasons to be different among the different  
(A Dark Angel/Harry potter crossover)  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Setting: 2021 post pulse Seattle:  
  
Max steps out into the kitchen and says good morning to Original Cindy who is drinking a cup of coffee. After a few more sips of coffee Original Cindy and max head off to work. When they get to jam pony they hear the familiar sounds of Normal calling his employees slackers and yelling things like Bip, Bip, Bip at people.  
Sketchy comes up and starts talking about his latest assessment for the tabloid he works for on the side. The day ran along as typical as any other day usually does when she not investigating something for Logan.  
At lunchtime she met Original Cindy for lunch. And they talk about their day so far. The rest of the day went by just as uneventful as the first half did. After work Max dropped by Joshua's to drop off some food and painting supplies and to check up on him. From there she headed to crash to hang out and unwind with Original Cindy, sketchy, and Alec. After about 2 hours Max's pager goes off. "Let me guess its Logan? Right Boo?" asked Original Cindy. "Gotta blaze" with that she left for Logan's on her motorcycle. Two sector checkpoints later she arrived at Logan's. She entered the apartment just as Logan was finishing up an eyes only broadcast. Max walked into the room as soon as he finished. "You paged me?" "Yeah I wanted you to check this out." He went to his computer and showed her a video someone sent him over the informant net. "What do you make of it?" asked Logan. "Not sure, maybe a convention is in town or there is a movie shooter something. It's defiantly not anything that came out of Manticore!!!" commented Max. "Could it be something the breeding cult has whipped up?" asked Logan. " No, I don't think so. I mean they have some pretty wild tricks but nothing close to anything like that!" answered max. "When was it filmed?" "About a week ago. About three days after the earthquake." "So what do you think it is were dealing with?" "I don't know max but defiantly something weird!" "You mean weirder than normal Logan?" "Yeah Max A whole lot weirder!" 


	4. a bizzare delivery

Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I been so busy at work. (Christmas in retail what a pain!) But I'm glad that you all been so receptive to my story idea. If its any consolation I had it written I just needed to type it. So without further waiting here is the long awaited next chapter  
  
Chapter 2: A bizarre Delivery  
  
A few days later  
  
****************  
  
After identifying and searching the place in the video and finding nothing but a little piece of fabric that looked like it belonged to an article of clothing at one point.  
  
Max felt uneasy to say the least.  
  
With nothing to go on but a video clip that was yielding no leads at the moment.  
  
There was no way of knowing who or what those people on the video where.  
  
At least her and Logan tend to think they're people, but they where still for the large part an unknown.  
  
The last thing she needed right now was something else on her already full plate.  
  
Max continued to think about how large of a threat these people might be to her and for who's side they might be on, or if they had their own transgenic frying agenda?  
  
While she walked into the café she was to be meeting Original Cindy for lunch that day.  
  
The place looked like it used to be pretty classy before the pulse hit.  
  
But now it was just another run down hash joint trying to scrap by in this broken world.  
  
After about five minutes her thoughts were disrupted by the arrival of Original Cindy at the table.  
  
"Hey boo what's happening?" "Nothing much" responded max. Not wanting to burden Original Cindy with her problems just yet.  
  
"How has it been going with you?" asked max "I'm telling you this city is getting weirder by the day.  
  
There must be some kind of religious intervention in town this week cause I kept seeing some strangely dressed individuals on my runs today."  
  
Max suddenly stiffened at hearing this "What do you mean strange?" asked Max.  
  
"Well, I don't mean your kind of strange.  
  
But more like really ugly drag queens kind of strange."  
  
Max looked at Original Cindy blankly showing her undivided attention.  
  
She would have laughed at her friend's description if it hadn't sounded so close in description to the people she saw in the video at Logan's.  
  
"Really! How so?" Asked Max. Trying to get Original Cindy to go into more detail.  
  
"Well it was like they were wearing the clothes but didn't bother with the makeup and wig." That clinched it for Max.  
  
She knew without a doubt that Original Cindy had seen the same people.  
  
Max let the subject drop so not to alarm her friend, but made a mental note to tell Logan about it later.  
  
After talking about some other stuff for a while over lunch it was time to get back to work.  
  
As they rode into Jam pony they heard Normal yell in their direction "I have a hot run over to 396 Hammer toe and Rockston!"  
  
"Is he talking to us?" asked Max. As her and Original Cindy's bikes came to a stop. Normal walked over to the 2 girls and handed them both oddly shaped packages. "Yeah Boo, he's talking to us!" Said Original Cindy as she sighed disappointedly.  
  
"Hey Normal this all the way over in the heart of South Market." Complained Max.  
  
"Like I care you slacker! Now get-going time is money! BIP! BIP! BIP!" both max and Original Cindy shot him a very dirty look then turned their bikes around.  
  
After getting outside they stopped to try to shove the packages in to their backpacks.  
  
After a tough time with it because of the odd shapes of the packages they finally get on their way.  
  
The trip there was smooth till they got to the sector checkpoint.  
  
There they saw Alec in line waiting to get through. "Isn't that your homeboy Boo?" asked Original Cindy.  
  
"Yeah, that Alec." Said Max. After leaning a little to see up the line. "What's he doing?" asked Original Cindy trying hard to make out what was going on.  
  
Max leaned out again and took a closer look at what Alec was doing.  
  
Which was not hard to do with her enhanced vision.  
  
From where she was she could clearly see Alec trying to pick the pocket of the man he was talking to in front of him. "Well what's he up to?" repeated original Cindy. "Trouble!" Max practically spat out in a disgusted tone.  
  
She got off her bike and said to Original Cindy. "Watch this." And then handed her the backpack containing the packages and leaning her bike against Original Cindy's. She then started to walk up the line to where Alec was.  
  
She was so focused on him she didn't noticed the short little man standing in the line a few spots back from where Alec was.  
  
The short little man had short white hair that stuck straight up in different directions.  
  
He wore glasses and had a funny looking nose.  
  
And was dressed in what looked like a black cloak that went all the way to the ground and at quick glance could be mistaken for a dress.  
  
The little gentleman watched closely as to where the girl was going.  
  
Max reached Alec just as Alec had the worn and tattered wallet in his hand.  
  
Seeing this Max quickly put her arm around his shoulder and said "Hey buddy!"  
  
Then quickly said "O! How nice of you to pick up that nice man's wallet for him after he dropped it!"  
  
Alec, who jumped slightly at Max's sudden appearance, had an almost fearful look in his eye as she said that.  
  
The man looked at him and said "O! Thank you! I didn't even know I dropped it!" then reached out his hand and Alec reluctantly handed the man his wallet back.  
  
"It's so nice to meet such an honest young man in this day an age!" Said the man "It sure is!" Said Max with a fake smile plastered on her face.  
  
The smile and sentiment fooled the man. But let Alec know he was in big trouble.  
  
"Would you excuse us?" said Max to the guy and with that she squeezed the arm she had around his shoulder around his neck and dragged him bike and all out of line, and back to where Original Cindy was standing.  
  
The motion was so quick that it took Alec completely by surprise.  
  
As soon as they got back to Max's place in line she started to yell at him. "What the hell did you think you were doing, Especially at a sector checkpoint? What part of low profile don't you understand?"  
  
Alec started to stammer then finally was able to speak clearly said "I was just trying to get a quick score of cash off the guy?"  
  
Hearing that statement Max was furious and it showed in her eyes.  
  
Original Cindy commented "You are not that stupid!" "Yeah he is!" said Max then smacked him up side the back of the head.  
  
"For 3 reasons. First for one thing you thought you could get away with this in the first place! Second you try it at a sector checkpoint. And third you got caught!"  
  
"And your point is?" asked Alec.  
  
"Her Point is that you got to much to be looking out for to be trying something that stupid!" said Original Cindy.  
  
"Exactly!" said Max.  
  
"You want to get caught by Ames White?"  
  
"No Max" said Alec.  
  
"The get to the end of the Line!" Max said as she glared at him.  
  
Alec knew that it was times like this that there was no arguing with Max cause it was not winnable.  
  
Also it was smarter health wise to listen to her any way.  
  
So Alec grabbed his bike and reluctantly went to the end of the long line.  
  
As soon as he was out of hearing range "original Cindy commented to Max "See this is why I don't date men!"  
  
Max laughed slightly at her friend's comment as she got back on her bike and got back to waiting to get through the checkpoint.  
  
After getting through the checkpoint without further incident, the girls ride deeper into the heart of south market.  
  
After about 20 minutes the girls come to a stop at a street sign that read hammer toe Ave. "Ok here is Hammer toe where is Rockston?" asked Original Cindy after looking around for awhile max spotted it on her left. "Over there" she said pointing to the street sign that read Rockston Road.  
  
Heading of in that direction both girls rode for about 10 to 15 minutes till they finally came to building 396. "This is it?" asked Original Cindy. "Guess so." Said Max unsurely.  
  
The building they looked up at was tall but narrow.  
  
It also looked a lot grimier then all others surrounding it, if that was even possible.  
  
The girls got out the packages with about as much struggle as they had getting them in there to begin with.  
  
"You got the clipboard max?" asked Original Cindy  
  
"Yeah" answered max.  
  
"Ok then who are we delivering to?" asked Original Cindy Ruffling through some of the paper work Max Finally found the answer. "It says here a MR. A. D.," said Max "A. D. what Boo?" "It just says A. D." answered max, "O. K." said Original Cindy.  
  
They got off their bikes and walked up to the door of the building.  
  
Original Cindy knocked on the large wooden door that at one point must have been painted blue cause patches of paint still clung to the weathered door.  
  
They stood there about 5 minutes before knocking on the door again.  
  
This time max rapped on the door a bit harder then Original Cindy did.  
  
Dust flew off the door from the force of Max's hand. "Jam Pony messenger. You have a delivery," said Max.  
  
After about another 5 minutes Original Cindy said, "I don't think anyone home boo." "O yeah they are I can hear them moving around in there." Max said.  
  
"I don't hear anything," said Original Cindy.  
  
Then the look of understanding replaced the puzzled one. "O! Ok." said Original Cindy, when she realized max was talking about her advanced hearing.  
  
"What you hearing Boo?" "They're arguing who will answer the door." Said max, " Now it's quite." Continued Max.  
  
Just as she finished speaking the door was flung open.  
  
In the door was a tall greasy man with a hook nose and a nasty scowl on his face.  
  
"I'm with Jam Pony and I have a delivery for a Mr. A. D." Said max as professionally as possible.  
  
"What? Did you say?" said the man with a British accent and a bad attitude.  
  
"Are you Mr. A.D.?" asked Max.  
  
"NO! I am not!" the man nearly shouted.  
  
"Well go get him! He has to sign for his packages!" said max in a cool but steely tone that meant that Max was getting angry.  
  
Original Cindy's eyes widened when she saw the look on her friend's face and the tone of her voice.  
  
She knew that when max got angry it was not a pretty sight. The look she saw on her friend's eyes was the same she had seen when max was getting ready for a fight.  
  
"I'll take those." Said with Disgust. Max squinted her eyes just slightly and said back to the man with as much determination and attitude she could muster while still being professional and said in a real menacing but clear tone "You already said your not Mr. A. D. So I'm not giving them to you. You get back there and find him and tell him to get out here and sign for his delivery! NOW!" as Max said that last word she stepped right up into the man's face to stare him down and to show she was not in the least bit intimidated.  
  
Original Cindy's shock grew on her face as she watched her friend get nearly hostile with the man.  
  
Original Cindy watched as the 2 tried to satire the other down for a good 5 to 10 minutes. But the atmosphere was so tension filled those minutes seemed like hours they passed so slowly! Finally the voice of a neutral third party broke the tension filled silence.  
  
"I am Mr. A. D." The man said with a pleasant smile.  
  
Original Cindy looked past her friend to the owner of the voice.  
  
He was an elderly man with long white hair and beard. He also had on half rim glasses.  
  
Original Cindy watched the man approach.  
  
He seemed to have a kind expression spread across his face.  
  
"What is it you young ladies seek here?" he asked in a very warm and polite tone.  
  
"Were from Jam Pony Delivery service sir. We have packages here for you sir." Said Original Cindy in her most polite and professional tone of voice.  
  
Without moving from her place max ever so slightly moved her head to make eye contact with the older gentleman.  
  
Her facial expression changing instantly.  
  
"We require your signature for proof of delivery. Were under strict orders to deliver only to the recipercant."  
  
Max said in a polite business- like tone that matched the kinder expression on her face. She continued onto say "we got a rather rude reception from your door man here sir."  
  
As max referred to the man in front of her a tone of distaste and disgust crept into her voice.  
  
Also her gaze flicked back to the man directly in front of her the steely don't mess with me look fell back into place then left just as quickly.  
  
The elder man stepped forward and said "sorry for the inconvenience ladies. I understand how important it must be to follow the rules in your kind of work."  
  
"Yeah the boss is kind of a stickler for rules and orderliness." Said Max politely.  
  
Original Cindy handed Max the other package and she moved a single step to the side and back a little and handed the older man both packages.  
  
Then pulled out the signature clipboard and pen held them out to the man and said "sign here please" and pointed to the dotted line at the bottom with the pen in her other hand.  
  
Handing the packages to his associate and taking the clipboard from her left hand and the pen from her right signed where Max had indicated, Then returned the clipboard to Max.  
  
"Thank you for using Jam Pony for your delivery needs" Said max most formally and business like tone "Have a nice day." Said Original Cindy. "You too ladies." Said the gentleman.  
  
Then the elderly gentleman shook both Max and Original Cindy's hands and gestured to the man next to him to do the same. With much hesitation and reluctance the man finally out stretched his hand to the girls.  
  
Original Cindy first then to Max, when she gripped his hand she squeezed it until she heard a few small pops and cracks. Then she let go and smiled.  
  
Enjoying the knowledge that she had just broken his hand.  
  
Then the girls turned and departed for their bikes.  
  
As the girls got to their bikes Original Cindy was about to comment on that delivery when she saw the smirk on Max 's face.  
  
"Alright what did you do girl?" asked Original Cindy.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Max while trying to look and sound as innocent as possible.  
  
"Don't even try it Boo! I know you well enough to know that, that is your, you done something look. Last time you had that look you had pulled something major over on Normal. So I ask again what did you do?"  
  
"Nothing much!" Said Max with a sarcastic but gleeful tone in her voice.  
  
Original Cindy shot a skeptical at her friend for about a minute before it dawned on her what had most likely happened.  
  
Understanding spread across her face quickly then she said, "You broke the man's hand didn't you? That would explain those cracking and popping sounds I heard. If you did that's cool. Cause that guy was way out of line with his attitude! I'm surprised you didn't snap him in half."  
  
"Well I would have but then I would have had to listen to Normal lector on how breaking the customers being bad for business and stuff." Joked Max. Both girls laughed as they headed back to work.  
  
******************* Back at the house. ********************  
  
The door to the building closed.  
  
Then the older man said to the other man "how's your hand? Broken in six places I believe?"  
  
"Seven!" responded the other man very spitefully.  
  
Suddenly the short man that observed Max at the checkpoint line earlier appeared seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"Reporting back from your mission?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"What did you find out?"  
  
"Well of the six strong leads to either Miss Verona or one of her descendents, I found that lead I was checking on today seems to be the best bet to finding a descendent."  
  
"That's good." Said the older man.  
  
"Descendents? Why are we looking for her descendents?" asked the man with the broken hand.  
  
"Because it was discovered that time runs differently here then from our own dimension.  
  
So there is no telling how old Miss Verona is now or if she has had any children since her disappearance.  
  
Plus if any children she has had have shown any sign of powers at all it's that child's birthright to attend the school.  
  
Most importantly because of her and her child and/or children's bloodline they have family back home that desperately needs them." Answered the elderly gentleman.  
  
"O! It's always about the golden child! I swear the universe does not revolve around him!" shouted the man in a very angry and disgusted tone.  
  
"True as that maybe he is are only hope for peace!" replayed the older man in a very calm and peaceful tone.  
  
Then turning back to the short man, "which of the leads were you following today?" "Number 5 sir. This particular lead is a young woman who at the very least will have valuable information. But based upon the few facts we do have they are all strong indicators that she maybe an actual descendent. The most compelling evidence is the very similar physical resemblance. It's not striking or exact but close enough to be a relation."  
  
"Do you have a Picture of this young lady?" The elder man asked politely.  
  
The short man took out what looked like a stick from his coat pocket and waved it. A small beam of yellow light and a puff of smoke shot from the stick and a picture appeared in the short man's hand.  
  
He handed the picture to the elderly man. The short said, "From the research I've done she is working for a messenger service in the city.  
  
But could not find out which one of the messenger services she was employed at."  
  
The elder man nodded his head in reference that he heard what the short man said. Then took a look at the picture and smiled.  
  
"Well we now have the answer to that question. She was here a few minutes ago with a delivery. I believe that she said the company's name was Jam Pony."  
  
"Ok so now what sir?" The short man asked. "We wait."  
  
"Why wait?" asked the short man.  
  
"Cause if she is the one where looking for she'll be back looking for answers."  
  
"I don't understand. Why would she come back?" asked the short man.  
  
"Because when she was here earlier I had shaken her hand. Before that I put a small spell on my hand.  
  
If she is not that were looking for then nothing will happen. But if she is a descendent of Miss Verona then the image of a small blue lion shall appear on her inner right arm between her wrist and elbow.  
  
Also it will make any power she might have dormant within her awaken and surface if it hasn't already." 


	5. oddities of all sizespart 1

**More Reasons To Be Different Among The Different**

_A Dark Angel / Harry potter crossover fanfic_

Chapter 3, part one.

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I don't own anything so don't bug me!**_

_A week later_

It had been at least a week or so since the strange delivery in south market. And things seemed to be going normally their little corner of the post pulse world. Max was just thinking about how things went with Logan when she told him about everything Original Cindy said, the strange delivery to see if that helped him any. Or seem linked to the strange people in the video clip in any way. Considering the search of the area in the video was a bust. It seemed to be some progress. Logan said he would have to work on it for a while. Max really hoped that the whole situation turned out to be a non-threat. Cause between Ames White and those familiars from the breeding cult, the last thing Max needed was another group of people breathing down the collective necks of the transgenic population.

Max pushed the thought out of her head as her and Original Cindy rolled into the main lobby of Jam Pony to start another day. As her and Original Cindy were heading to their lockers they were greeted by Sketchy who was rambling on about this new assignment at the tabloid he worked at as a photographer. Max rolled her eyes as she scratched her right arm. Original Cindy looked at Max, "are you ok Boo?" she asked Max. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why you asking?" responded Max. "Well, cause I been watching you scratch that same spot on your arm for the past week. I thought your kind of family were beyond things like rashes and stuff?" asked Original Cindy. "So, did I!" answered Max. "This would be my first one." She continued on to say as they both arrived at their lockers.

"Well here maybe this will help." Said Original Cindy as she pulled a lotion bottle out of her locker and handed it to Max. "If it doesn't help curb the itch it should at least sooth your skin a bit." "Thanks!" said Max as she took the bottle from her friend. As Max rolled up her sleeve a bit to put on the lotion, Original Cindy sees the spot on Max's arm. "Whoa! That looks really bad Boo." Said Original Cindy in a very concerned tone. "You really think so?" asked Max as she looked at the spot on her arm. It was mostly red from the irritation of being constantly scratched, but in the center it was mostly a purplish color. "Yeah girl!" answered original Cindy. "Well, don't worry about it. It won't last long. I'm a quick healer." Said Max in a slightly smug tone as she rubbed the lotion on her arm. "It does fell a little better." Commented Max as she handed the bottle back to her friend. "It smells like raspberries." Said max. "Yeah sorry about that. It's all I have. But you said so yourself it helped." Said Original Cindy. "Your right" Responded Max. She hoped that if she had any missions in the near future that the lingering berry sent wouldn't give her away.

Just as they get towards the part of the room with the TV they hear Normal come out yelling "hey all you Slackers time to get to work! Time is money people. BIP, BIP, BIP!" "Thus the work day beings." quipped sketchy. " You could set your watch by him, boring to annoying in under 60 seconds." Commented Original Cindy. As people started filing towards their bikes to start the day as normal shouted out runs and handed out packages. "Well, ready to start the day Boo?" asked Original Cindy. "Yeah, just let me grab a cup of coffee first." Answered Max. Just as Max had her Styrofoam cup filled, and was about to take a sip of the warm, dark liquid she heard Normal bellowing "Hey, slacker what in the fire truck do you think your doing? There is work to be done!" Max turned to face Normal and said "Aww, Come on Normal I need my cup of coffee to start the day." "Tell it to someone who cares Max. I got a hot run here that needs to get to its awaiting customer." Stated Normal.

Max glared at him and gulped her coffee down in a few mouthfuls. Then threw the cup in the nearby trash can with one hand while snatching the package from him with the other hand at the same time. Then walked over to where Original Cindy was waiting with Max's bike, as Normal went to fill up his ceramic coffee mug which he had been holding in his other hand. Max didn't even have to look to know that the cup landed in the trash can, as she got back to where Original Cindy was and got on her bike. "Normal being the uptight pain in the butt he usually is?" asked Original Cindy. "And then some!" said Max slightly aggravated. She took a quick look back to see him hassling some other straggling employees and shouting "BIP, BIP, BIP!" With coffee mug in hand. "And then Some!" repeated Max as she looked back at her friend. With that said they headed out. Just as they rolled out the door the faint shouts and obscenities coming from Normal could be heard, But not knowing that the reason for it was because the mug of coffee that Normal had been holding had exploded. Showering his hand in nearly scalding hot coffee.

Most of the morning went by uneventfully. Around lunchtime max stopped off at Joshua's house to drop off some supplies for him. Balancing all the heavy and bulky bags in one arm she let herself in with now free hand. Once she got in she closed the door with her foot. As she walked into the living room she saw a faded and very dusty and dirty green steamer trunk in the middle of the living room. After a closer view it was easy to see the trunk was completely opened. "Hey, there big fella. What you got there?" asked Max. "Books" answered Joshua without looking up from the book he was currently reading.

After returning from the kitchen where she placed the bags, she glanced over at the trunk then walked over to where Joshua was sitting and reading. "So, what pre-pulse literary masterpiece are you reading now?" Max asked him. Joshua quickly checked the front cover of the book and then answered "Harry Potter." "I vaguely remember those, " said Max. She then continued on to say. " That series of books was among one of the many books moody had given me to read." Joshua looked up form the book and asked her "Who's moody?" "Someone I knew a long time ago. Before I came to Seattle." Answered Max. " Did you find those books in the trunk?" asked Max as an attempt to change the subject. It was still a bit too painful to talk about moody in detail especially since she still felt it was partially her fault that he died. "Yeah" responded Joshua. "Where you find the trunk?" asked max when more information was not forthcoming. "In the basement. I was looking for a spare canvas. It had father's name on it." Answered Joshua.

Looking at the trunk again She felt suddenly compelled for some unknown to ask, " was that all there was in the trunk? Just the books?" Joshua thought for a second and then answered "No, there was also a lot of papers and a small box." "Really, may I have a look?" asked Max. "Sure little fella." Answered Joshua. Max walked over to the trunk she couldn't explain why she felt so compelled to search through the trunk's contents but just knew she had to. It was almost as if she was being drawn to it.

Once she reached the trunk she knelt down and started to shift through the papers. Some of the papers were just normal day to day stuff like accounting and stuff. But a few more of the papers caught Max's eye. They had formulas and records. Max could tell that these were from Manticore. Max gathered all of the important papers into 2 or 3 large piles. " Hey, Joshua would it be ok if I showed these papers to Logan? They could be a big help." "Help what?" asked Joshua rather confused. "These Papers could hold the clues needed to find the answers to finding a cure to the virus!" Answered Max with an optimistic tone in her voice. "Virus Bitch going down?" asked Joshua a little excitement crept into his tone. " It could possibly happen." Said Max. "Then you show papers to Logan." Said Joshua a bit more excited.

Max looked into the trunk again and saw a small box. The box was about the size of a shoebox but not quite as tall. The box was made of tin, and it was rusted in spots from age. The box was also very, very dusty and dirty. Onto the box was an envelope, which was yellowed with age. Max lifted the small box out of its dank dark corner of the trunk, and placed it on the floor between her and Joshua, who had walked over to were max was shortly after the discussion about the papers. Max reached out and grabbed the envelope off the box and opened it. Inside there was 2 pieces of paper. Each one contained a note.

The first one contained the message:

_To whom it may concern,_

_She gave this to me. The look in her eyes and on her face told me she was desperate. I don't know what it is she gave me or why she was so insistent that I get it as far away from Manticore as possible, as soon as possible. I don't know why I have held onto it for so long but for some reason I can't bring my self to get rid of it. So I'm packing it away, and maybe the person she thinks will find it will. _

Max finished reading the 1st note aloud. She handed the note to Joshua who said only this, " this is father's handwriting. Max picked up the 2nd note. Which she could tell was written in a great hurry and in a feminine handwriting. The message contained:

_Please For the safety and the well being of countless numbers of others, get this as far away from Manticore as possible. But it's imperative that it is keep safe. Not only for my child's safety and future, but also for the safety of the future in general. Your actions now will affect the fate of more then you can ever imagine!_

Max finished reading the second note aloud. "Wow!" Exclaimed Max. "What the hell is in this box?" Setting the notes aside and then with both hands carefully opened the box. Inside there was what looked like a wadded bunch of fabric. Max Picked up the box and turned it over. The large pile of fabric fell into her open hand. "What is it?" asked Joshua. "I don't know yet. Its wrapped up" Answered Max. So slowly and with great care Max starts to unwrap the small bundle. Right away the material looked like it was a smaller part of something else, a bed sheet possibly, because it had a frayed edge. This became more apparent the more the material was pulled back. Finally she came to the final fold of fabric that separated her from the mystery object. As she pulled that way she saw a long, thin, wooden stick. Polished to a high gloss. Joshua picked it up and looked at it closer. Holding by to his face. "What is it?" he asked. "It's a Stick." Said Max. "What can be so important about a stick?" She asked more to her self then anything else. "Let me see that." She said as she picked the stick up from Joshua's hands. The wood felt warm to the touch. "Weird, this should feel this warm after where it has been." She said again more to herself then to anyone else.

Suddenly the rash on her arm started burning like crazy. Max looked down at her arm; it felt like it was on fire! As soon as she dropped the stick back into the box, where she had laid the fabric, the burning stopped. "What the hell?" exclaimed Max under her breath. Joshua looked at her in a concerned manner. She looked over at him and saw the look on his face, and quickly covered by saying "don't worry, I'm fine." That seemed to work, as the concern drained from his face. Max quickly grabbed the notes and the envelope and threw them in box. She then closed it just as quickly. She returned the box to its dark, distant corner of the trunk.

"Hold on to that for a while." Max said to Joshua. "Why?" he asked, the seemingly odd request drew a confused look onto his face. Hesitating for a or 2 to think, she then replied "Well if it was important enough for father to hold on to for all this time, it might be of some use latter on." Explained Max even thought as she heard the words leave her mouth she entirely convinced of them. But she never led on for even the tiniest fraction of second to that fact; she appeared the epitome of a calm, confident persona. She did such a good job at making Joshua believe she completely knew what she was talking about beyond a shadow of a doubt that she even started to convince herself of it.

Max looked at her watch and then said, "I've got to get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow." She then gathered up the important papers and stuck them in her bag. She smiled at him then said, "Have fun reading." She then got up and left. After leaving Joshua's place she stopped by Logan's and dropped off the papers. He hadn't made any significant progress on what he had been working on. But was very intrigued at the documents she had found. She told him all about how she found the papers and everything else that happened at Joshua's. He seemed amused at Joshua's new reading material and interested in the whole story over all. But was very surprised and interested about the part of the story that contained the stick.

She then showed him the rash on her arm. Now that the redness had receded a bit it looked less purple and more blue in color, but other than that there was no other change. Logan promised to look through the new information and call as soon as he had something. Max could tell by the way Logan's eyes lit up when he first glanced over the papers that Max gave him that this could possibly lead to some big answers. Just as Max had turned to go she heard a small shattering noise coming from the direction of the kitchen. They both went to check it out only to find out that it was only a drinking glass that Logan had set down a little too close to the edge of the counter had fallen off and broken on the floor. After that discovery she left.

As Max thought about everything that had happened over the past week or so while on her way back to work. On the whole with everything that was currently running through her mind, she kept returning to one thing that strange little box with its odd notes and contents. The more she thought about it more she turned up with more questions than answers. All these new questions just seemed to add to the jigsaw puzzle forming in her mind about the whole situation. Questions like who was the girl? Had she get the stick? How was she able to not have it taken away from her at Manticore? Why was it so important? What did she think the stick was capable of? And if the fact that she seemed so desperate to get it out of Manticore undetected? Did this obsession with the stick call in to question her sanity? Why had sandman agree to help her? Why did her arm burn when she touched the stick? She knew that some how all of this was somehow out of context from a much larger picture and situation. What that bigger picture was she couldn't begin to figure out. The more she tried to make the pieces fit in an attempt to make some kind of sense out of everything the more confusing everything got. And this frustrated Max more than anything did at the moment.

Max had been so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't see Original Cindy pull up next to her on her left side at the intersection she was currently stopped at. When Original Cindy reached out to get Max's attention by tapping her arm, that Max had actually quite startled by this causing her to jump slightly and almost lose control of the bike if not for her quick reflexes. "Easy Boo. It's just Original Cindy." She said almost in a rush cause Max looked like she was read to hit something. She continued on to say, "Never known you to be the jumpy type girl, what been working on you that got you so fogged in?" Max looked at her friend and took a deep breath. Relieved but a little irritated that she be cause so off guard. "I just got a lot on my mind right now. A few things I'm having trouble figuring out." Answered Max.

Just as Original Cindy Started to roll her bike forward to make a left turn, Max suddenly reached out and grabbed onto Original Cindy's forearm to stop her from going any farther. Before Original Cindy could even ask her what she was doing? Or what was going on, A blurred form on a bike whizzed by extremely fast, but had the vague shape and appearance of sketchy. A second blurred form whizzed passed in hot pursuit; this was with the distinct shape and appearance of Alec. Had it not been for Max's actions, both boys would have crashed right into Original Cindy. "Good Looking out Boo!" said Original Cindy a little shaken at how close she had come to being flattened by those 2 idiots. As both girls glared menacingly at the 2 quickly retreating forms of their co-workers, they suddenly saw Alec's bike stop suddenly and Alec go flying over the handlebars. He hit the pavement a few feet in front of him very hard! Both girls exchanged looks of astonishment at what had just happened. Then after about a minute or two, Original Cindy was the first to speak, "I guess we should go help him?" Max smirked slightly and then responded, "yeah, would be the humane thing to do." Her answer causes a slight chuckle from her friend. With that both girls rode over to where he had landed to offer assistance.

"What happened?" Asked Max as she and Original Cindy helped him up off the asphalt. "I don't know one minute I'm racing Sketchy the next I'm air born." Answered Alec. "You were racing him? Talk about your unfair advantages." Commented Original Cindy. "It was his Idea! He said that the last one back to Jam Pony would by the first the first round of drinks tonight at Crash. All I was looking for was a free drink. Besides I was just letting him think he was wining, I was just about to make my move and speed passed him before my flight." Said Alec. "Looks Like you owe him a drink now." Chuckled Original Cindy; "even a person of your abilities couldn't catch him now!" She quipped. Even Max managed to smile at her friend's joke.

Alec sighed he knew he be hearing about this from Sketchy for a long time. "So how's my bike doing?" Alec asked in an attempt to change the subject. "Well, its in ok shape except for the fact that you blew out the front tire." Answered Max. "What! Those tires are only a month old!" exclaimed Alec. "Well that really doesn't matter now does it cause there is a huge hole in the tire." Said Max. "Where? Let me see it." Said Alec. Sure enough there was a hole the size of a half-dollar in the tire and tube underneath. "Well I guess that is what you get for trying to cheat sketchy out of a beer." Said Original Cindy smiling in an amused manor.

"I don't understand how that tire could have blown like that? I mean there is nothing in the street that could cause that kind of damage and the pavement is even level in this area." Said Alec as he picked up his bike and started to head back to work. Max spots a bottle cap sitting in the road; she goes over and picks it up. "Could this have done it?" she asks her friend as she shows it to her. "Must have cause there is nothing else that could have." Answered Original Cindy. Max sticks the cap in her pocket and then scratches her arm.

"Your arm itching again Boo?" asked Original Cindy. "Yeah, it started up after lunch." So then she told Original Cindy about her visit to Joshua's place. She finished her tale just as they both rolled into Jam Pony. Original Cindy went to her locker to get the lotion bottle for Max. As Max passes Alec on the way to her locker she takes the bottle cap out of her pocket and gives it to him. And tells him that this must be the culprit. After that she catches up with Original Cindy who handed her the lotion bottle. As max rolled up her sleeve Original Cindy says, " Let me see your arm Boo?" Max shows it to her. Both girls instantly notice that the rash seems to have changed. The skin had gotten red again from the irritation of being scratched, but the purplish-blue blob in the center has most definitely changed. It now had a more of a solid shape and definition to it. "The part in the center kind of looks like and animal. Like a bear or a lion." Said Original Cindy. "It didn't look like that earlier when I was at Logan's right after lunch. It was more Shapeless." Said Max. A little worried its not like she had the liberty of being able to just go to a doctor if this got serious. "Well maybe its cause you started to scratch it again." Said Original Cindy. "Maybe. I hope that all it is." Said Max as she handed back the lotion bottle after she finished with it.

"You guys hear what happened to Normal?" asked sketchy "No, what happened to him?" asked Original Cindy. "Does it have anything to do with why he has that bandage on his hand?" asked Max. "Yeah, it does. Well this morning just as you guys were leaving Normal was really blasting some the newbie messengers and the just out of nowhere the coffee mug he was holding just shattered." Said Sketchy. "What do you man shattered?" asked Max a little confused. A similar look of confusion was written across Original Cindy's face as well. " I mean like it just exploded." Said sketchy as illustrated with his hands to make the point. "See to much time around Normal is hazardous for anyone or anything's health." Joked Original Cindy. "So the bandages on his hand was from where he got burnt with the coffee, and cuts from the jagged pieces of coffee mug?" asked Max. "Yeah, poor guy you should have heard him yell. Almost makes you fell sorry for him." Said Sketchy as he shook his head.

Then they heard Normal call out for Max. "Almost but not quite." Said Max. "I feel you boo." Responded Original Cindy. Max walked over to the counter that normal was standing behind. "What do you want Normal?" She asked as she turned in her signature clipboard. Filled with signatures from the day's runs. "Need I remind you that the term messenger service does not mean that I collect and deliver personal messages to you slackers on company time!" Ranted Normal. "What are you squawking about Normal?" asked Max in an annoyed tone of voice. "Twice today you have had Someone in here looking for you." Said Normal. Max who was more than a little rattled at the news that someone was looking for her here at Jam pony didn't let it show to Normal as she asked him " Who was it? What did they want?" "He didn't say who he was, but he was a real short guy with white hair. He said that he had some important news for you." Answered Normal. "Ok, thanks Normal." Said Max as she walked away from the counter and back to her locker. This news had Max extremely worried. Because usually the only thing that came looking for her was trouble!


End file.
